conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Capblack/Are White Folks Volunteer Negroes?
Many American White folks have deleted rugged individualism and support of free markets from their social software. In its place is an imitation of life I describe as, "volunteer Negroes. "' 'Volunteer Negroes are Americans of European ethnicity choosing conditioned helplessness eerily reminiscent of behavior imposed upon my captive ancestors.' 'The Bush recession whipped millions into submission. This submission prompted a 2008 presidential pilgrimage to a Black man, simply because he offered two simple words:' '"Hope and change." ''' 'Obama received:' '* 43% of the total White vote'* 54% of the young White vote'* 46% of the White female vote'* 41% of the White male vote'* 47% of the White college graduate vote'* 40% of the working class White vote''' 'Almost half of American Whites who voted chose statism in what conservatives argue is a center right country, elected a biracial man with a radiantly liberal agenda.' 'Hurray for a post-racial America? Perhaps.' 'I contend a strange new racial dynamic emerged: a battered, terrified class who are a shadow of their former selves. As jobs vanished and foreclosures mounted stiff upper lips trembled; spines buckled and knees knocked.' 'In effect, they became volunteer Negroes, begging feudal lords for relief. As with their Black predecessors, they got symbolism over substance.' 'Four years later, Right leaning observers expected resurgent White out rage to elect the Republican nominee. This was assumed a no-brainer since confident Whites of old wouldn't hesitate to vote against someone who let them down!' 'Didn't happen. Like yesteryear's forced Negroes, today's volunteer ones reelected Obama despite no economic improvement and appalling bureaucratic broadsides blasting traditional marriage and legalizing illegal immigration.' 'Non-White Latinos, animated by promised amnesty, vigorously voted Democratic:' '* 76% of the Latina female vote'* 65% of the Latino male vote' 'American Whites have stepped down from the throne it seems. Conservatism reels like a Muhammad Ali opponent nearly rope-a-doped unconscious.' 'Like their Black predecessors, volunteer Negroes embrace a distant master, hoping against hope he will grant desperately needed relief.' 'I never thought I'd see this shocking sight. It proves once and for all that serfdom isn't the exclusive property of any particular ethnicity.' 'Will this slump end by congressional mid term elections in two years?' 'Steadfast White conservatives desperately need counterparts of all colors to assist them with navigating a socialized community.' 'Liberty loving American Whites must contest volunteer Negroes surrounding them just like Black conservatives have done for generations. ''' Many White folks are now volunteer Negroes, willing subjects of a big government their fore fathers wouldn't believe. 'Americans on fire for liberty must make volunteer Negroes of any color a thing of the past!.' 'These lyrics, come to mind:' '"Man In Chains"'By: Machine Men''' I see the real world Covered with ashes and sorrow I fall into decay There is no hope for a better tomorrow Here I am, again they feed Me to the poison dream To the silent dimension I'm the man in chains I know the truth, they are so ignorant I'm the man in chains Back from the dream world I lay dormant inside this aquarium The time running faster When I come to my senses again Here I am, again they feed Me to the poison dream To the silent dimension I'm the man in chains I know the truth, they are so ignorant I'm the man in chains And finally I am somewhere In a different world Trying to look back in time I don't have memories at all I'm the man in chains I know the truth, they are so ignorant I'm the man in chains I know the truth, they are so ignorant I'm the man in chains ' '''Cap Black, The Hood Conservative & One Man Tea Party. asks:" Who will help Whites out of their ( and America's ) slump?"(504) 214-3082 Help Cap Black Promote Patriotism! http://www.indiegogo.com/capblackhelp?show_todos=true&a=1298821' ''' Be your OWN Superhero!" Category:Blog posts